One Shouldn't Kiss and Tell
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: Noah finds himself in the "perfect" predicament all thanks to Izzy. (Nizzy)


It was sheer accident. Noah never meant to end up doing it, it kind of just happened. The narcissist leaned against his seat with a gradual breath, his so called friend grinned widely as he sat down by him. "Noah!" He shouted rather excitedly.

The cynical boy wore a smug grin, "Owen..!" He called back pretending to actually be excited. With his sarcastic nature it was obvious he wasn't really. However Owen laughed, "Alright! Alright! I just came up with an amazing joke. Do you want to hear it?"

Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot was once more in the Economy class. Noah nodded with an eye roll as he stared out the window, "I'd love to hear it more than anything else. I'm begging you to tell me."

"Great!" Owen said misunderstanding the small boy's mockery. "So a horse and a-" Noah toned the boy out, something else on his mind. He rejected the thoughts immediately as he heard them but they seemed to find their way back.

"Noah? Are you alright?" The tanned boy's face managed to become completely flushed. He looked over at Owen and scowled, "I'm just perfect. Thanks for asking." Owen frowned but it quickly faded away, "Alright, little buddy, but you should be sure because one time I was eating a lot of..." His voice was once more toned down in the smaller male's head.

Noah rolled his eyes at the nickname and stood up, storming off only to crash into Alejandro. "Well isn't someone grumpy today." He said in his usual charming tone, Noah growling as he continued to walk past.

When he finally made it to the room he was looking for he paused, he didn't want to be caught having a break down, he was the one who was able to keep his cool.

Once Noah was sure that the only things around him were boxes he sat down on the floor and put his face in his hands, a figure swung down landing in front of him, "Hey Noah!"

"Izzy…" He started, slightly irritated, she had been the one he really wanted to get away from. The ginger quickly sat in front of him and smiled, "Bet you can't guess the next thing I'm going to do!"

Noah rolled his eyes, "I don't want to-" But before he could even complete the sentence Izzy pressed her lips against his. "Mmph!" He mumbled trying to push the girl off.

**_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._**

She wouldn't budge and he was now unable to breath, but he started to grow more comfortable towards it.

**I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion.**

Noah let go of the water bottle he had smuggled down with him, it rolled off as he slowly, hesitantly closed his eyes, no longer resisting.

**_It's not what I'm used to, just had to try it once._**

She didn't pull away in what felt like hours. Maybe, only milliseconds, yet the melted into it, and to his sardonic surprise he found himself kissing back.

**_I'm curious for you, caught my attention._**

The psychotic female had now caught his attention. It was as if she was testing the pessimist in front of her, trying to outkiss him.

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it. Taste of her cherry chap stick._**

For once he didn't mind. The flavor of her lips was different than what he'd been used to and he actually enjoyed the taste.

**_I kissed a girl just to try it. Hope my boyfriend don't mind it._**

"Joey…" His conscience argued as Izzy slowly pulled away with a smirk, she quickly hopped to her feet, "Told ya you wouldn't know, Know-It-All!" And with that she skipped out.

**_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight._**

Noah shook his head, it wasn't cheating because it meant absolutely nothing…It had to mean nothing. It was Izzy for crying out loud.

It wasn't like the kiss before that had meant anything either. I mean Chris had this one on tape, not the other one. He put his face in his hands once more, _Chris. _His mind repeated as he sweared under his breath.

**A/N: Hello! First off let me just say, for taking the time to read this you're truly amazing. A review always helps me to know what to improve on, but I understand if you're too busy. Either way thank you, I hope you enjoyed this. **

**_Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Katy Perry, "I Kissed A Girl." Noah, Izzy, Chris, Joey, Owen, Alejandro, and any other characters belong to The TV Series: Total Drama Island/Total Drama World Tour._**


End file.
